The Bet
by sayheyadancer
Summary: Troy Bolton is being stubborn to admitting who he is in love with. Gabriella makes a bet that he can’t kiss the girl he likes in 1 day…will he prove her wrong? TROYELLA ONESHOT.


A/N: _Hey guys! I'm back with my one-shots, and I haven't been able to keep this one out of my head, so I'm going to type it up! Hope you guys like it since it's a beautiful Troyella…haha. Mama mia…:-)_

****

Summary: Troy Bolton is being stubborn to admitting who he is in love with. Gabriella makes a bet that he can't kiss the girl he likes in 1 day…will he prove her wrong? TROYELLA ONE-SHOT.

Troy Bolton is being stubborn to admitting who he is in love with. Gabriella makes a bet that he can't kiss the girl he likes in 1 day…will he prove her wrong? TROYELLA ONE-SHOT. 

Also special thanks to Brishty, who posted this for me since I've been having problems with my documents thing!!!

****

PLEASE R&R!!!!!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

One-shot: The Bet

Gabriella Montez stood in the middle of the school hallway, loudly tapping her heels on the hard floor. She was waiting for Troy Bolton, her best friend, by her locker where he promised to meet her after his basketball practice.

She sighed, checking her watch. Troy was now 15 minutes late, and she tapped her heels louder and faster, growing very impatient.

Hearing skidding echoing on the floors on the other side of the hallway, Gabriella grinned to herself. _Troy _She thought, shaking her head as she watched him fly down the hallway and skid to a stop in front of her, breathing heavily.

She watched as he pushed a lock of brown hair out of his eyes, "Gabriella, I'm so sorry I'm late, the guys wouldn't stop pestering me about…well about something" He switched, deciding it wasn't best to mention what they were 'annoying' him about.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Well you've broken your world record this time! Last time you were only 10 minutes and 13 seconds late and today you were…" She paused, checking down at her watch, "Exactly 15 minutes and 40 seconds late" She concluded with a smirk.

Troy just stared at her for a moment, but then slowly but surely, his face broke out into a sheepish grin, "Uh-can ice cream make up for it?"

"Definitely" Gabriella concluded with a smile, and they both headed out to the sidewalk on the outside of the school, and started to walk to the ice cream parlor.

They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, occasionally Troy stuffing his hands into his pockets, and Gabriella biting down on her fingernails. "So uh…what was the team pestering you about this time?" Gabriella asked, breaking the silence.

Troy stopped, and felt frozen to the ground, receiving a confused glance by Gabriella in the progress. "Uh well-it was just…" He stuttered, and she eyed him, to let him know he couldn't get out of this one. Finally he sighed, "Fine. They were annoying me about who I like." He decided that was a good way to put it.

Gabriella frowned, and looked down at her shoes and moved them together. "Oh…" She said faintly, realizing what he just said. _Yeah someone other than me…_

"Yeah…" He concluded awkwardly, and reached up to scratch the back of his neck nervously. They both stood there like fools for a moment, and then Troy heard something croak out of the back of Gabriella's throat,

"So who is she?"

Troy shot a confused glance at Gabriella, but slowly got what she was asking. "Oh you mean the girl that I like…" He started, looking at Gabriella who nodded at him, "Um yeah. She's uh…she's someone…"

Gabriella sighed, getting easily annoyed with the blue-eyed boy. "Oh come on Troy ! I'm your best friend, why can't you tell me who you like?" She snapped. Gabriella surprised herself at how demanding she sounded. But really, why did she want to know?

Troy groaned, "Oh come on Gabriella, you know how I get about these things" He said, lying. She actually never has known how he gets, because he's never told her.

Gabriella gave him a knowing glance. "No I do not Troy , because you're just being too stubborn to telling me who I like! And if you're not going to tell me then…then…" Gabriella stopped, thinking up a plan in her mind. Suddenly an idea struck her, and her whole face lit up.

Her smile was starting to freak Troy out, and he knew she was up to something. "Then I will have to make a bet with you!" She finished, with a triumph, "Ha!"

Troy 's face paled. That's the one thing he could _not _buy himself out of. Out of the time he's known Gabriella they've always challenged each other, and made bets. And Troy Bolton was never one to back down from a bet either, so when one came up, he took it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes,

"Okay fine. What will it be about?"

Gabriella squealed and hugged Troy tightly and, his eyes shot open and returned the hug, gladly. "Oh…yay! This one will be fun…because I bet that you can't kiss the girl you like in 1 day! And if you do it…then…then you can have me do whatever you want me to do…"

"Oh, can I see you model like some actress, only wearing a bikini?" Troy asked her immediately, receiving a glare and a slap from Gabriella right away. He chuckled, "Gabs…I was only kidding…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and continued, "And if you don't do it…and _chicken _out…" Gabriella added, receiving a stone glass look from Troy in the process, "Then you have to take Sharpay out on a date!"

Troy 's eyes widened, "Oh God. Um…would I have to?" He pleaded, hoping if he did, Gabriella would give in.

Although he thought wrong, since Gabriella just smirked and clicked her tongue, "Yes, Bolton, if you don't kiss the girl you love by tomorrow the same time as now you would have to…and remember, I have to see it for it to count" She informed him, while skipping off.

His eyes trailed after her for a moment, before running to catch up with her. He also muttered something under his breath that went unnoticed by Gabriella,

"Oh trust me, Gabriella if I go through this, I'm most certain you will know…"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The next morning, just minutes before the bell for homeroom rang, Troy was eagerly awaiting Gabriella's arrival. He sat on top of his desk, and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, murmuring, "Okay you can do this Troy …just go up to her and…"

"Hey dude, get in another bet with Gabriella?" Troy snapped his eyes open and looked up to see Chad standing in front of him, smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Troy lied, even though he knew he wasn't good at it.

Chad just rolled his eyes, and shifted the basketball in his hand to the side, "Oh come on dude. Every time Gabriella and you make a bet, you're always clenching your fists, and muttering something so fast that people want to think you are an exchange student…"

Troy looked down at his hands, and just realized that he had clenched his fists. He sighed, and quickly released his grip, and let them relax. When the boy glanced back up at Chad though, he just threw him a knowing glance, and walked away with his triumph.

The bell for homeroom to begin rang, and Troy was startled. He looked around and just now noticed that Gabriella was already in her seat, quietly chatting with Taylor who sat next to her.

Glancing next to him, he saw that Chad was looking at him with eyebrows raised. Troy almost mentally cursed himself, knowing that he saw him look over at Gabriella and he would want information on the bet.

Sure enough, he was right. "So dude, what was the bet on?" Chad whispered to Troy quietly, making sure that Ms. Darbus didn't overhear them as she took attendance.

Troy sighed, "She knows I like someone…" Chad 's eyes suddenly turned different in interest, "And we kind of made a bet that I would kiss the girl I like before after school today…"

Chad chuckled to himself lightly, and then let out a low whistle. "Well…at least she'll know now, right?" He told him, trying to reassure him.

Troy shot him a glare, and Chad looked at him apologetically. "Sorry dude, but seriously look at her right now…" Troy turned in his seat to look towards the back where he saw Taylor and Gabriella giggling about something, "You should just do it…"

Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. Troy took a deep breath, and gazed at Gabriella one last time. She was gathering up her books, and then flicked her hair backward off her shoulder as she stood up to leave.

This was it…he was going to do it. Troy hurried out of the classroom before Gabriella, and stopped outside the door, hiking his right foot up on the wall and standing there casually until she emerged from the room.

All of a sudden, Gabriella appeared from the doorway, and started to turn to go the opposite direction of where he was standing, but he grabbed a hold of her wrist and twirled her toward him.

Gabriella took a sharp intake of breath, when she suddenly felt herself standing _extremely _close to Troy . "Troy what are you…" She started but she was cut off.

She was cut off, with Troy 's lips on hers. They both heard the students around them squeal with excitement, and gushing over the latest gossip. Troy Bolton just kissed Gabriella Montez.

Once Troy pulled back, he could hardly believe that he just did that. Not only was it a first at winning a bet, but he had actually confessed that he loved Gabriella. He could tell Gabriella was just as shocked, by the look on her face.

" Troy ?" She just asked, very confused at why he did that.

Troy just laughed and grinned taking a step toward her, almost so he was towering over her. "You told me that I had to kiss the girl I loved by after school today, and I did. Is there a crime for me confessing my love to the girl who placed the bet?" He smirked.

Gabriella gaped at him. It felt as if suddenly everything was put in place, and she could hardly believe her eyes. Suddenly, Gabriella's face broke out into a grin, "It's really me?" She asked him shyly, wrapping her arms around his neck already, knowing the answer.

Troy chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes, it's you Montez. And it always will be you" He added sweetly…and she grinned, before leaning in to kiss Troy again.

There they stood kissing with the murmurs from the students, and smiles from Chad and Taylor who slapped high-five with each other.

That is, until Troy suddenly broke the kiss and Gabriella looked up at him confused, "Does this mean I get to see you model like an actress in a bikini?" Troy asked hopefully.

Gabriella sighed, and just rolled her eyes in response. She grabbed a hold of his hand, and started dragging him down the hallway, "If you wish Bolton , if you wish…"

Troy accepted that response, and gladly followed her down the hallway.

****

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Hehe, I really liked the ending, I thought it was funny. Anyways, hope you guys liked this one-shot, just something I decided to put together.

I will be updating my stories shortly!

****

PLEASE REVIEW:-)


End file.
